


10+63

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: It all started with an almost kiss after Sepang 2018, that became three... until the fourth time they actually kissed and finally could let all the feelings out.





	1. Three times they almost kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I've tiptoed around this possible couple for a while, after seeing Pecco hugging Luca for his second place in Mugello.
> 
> It came out a longer story than what I planned so I decided to have it on its own and not including it in my "Racing on a love track".
> 
> They're two lovebirds trying to deal with their feelings and they're toooooooo cute <3

** SEPANG 2018 **

 

The first time they almost kissed, it could have been justified by their drunken mood… even if both knew it’s a lie.

Luca’s first victory in Sepang coincided with Francesco’s Moto2 World Champion title.

They’re in the same team, they train together in the Academy and basically live together most of the time. They even go on holidays together, because their girlfriends are friends too.

But ‘friends’ is not enough to describe their relationship. Of course they are friends, every boy of the Academy can be considered a friend by the other members. But the bond between Luca and Pecco is something different.

Sometimes, they don’t even need to talk to know what the other is thinking.

Luca goes to Francesco when he needs some peace from the stressful life of being Valentino Rossi’s little brother. His quietness is enough to make him relax. Pecco is always calm, sweet, ready to listen and give advices but only if they are requested. You can be sure to have him on your side and you can count on him for help in taking important decisions.

And for Francesco, Luca is exactly the same. The person he knows he can always rely on, the one he has discussed Ducati Pramac offer for a seat in MotoGP, the one who supported him when Vale tried to persuade him to wait for a less difficult bike to ride in the top class. The first one to share his victories and the arms that held him when he failed.

Season 2018 has been incredible for both of them and the fact that they could share it as team-mates made it even more precious, knowing next year it will be completely different.

When the celebration night ended, they decided to take a walk to the hotel which wasn’t far from the restaurant they were in. They drunk a couple of glasses of champagne too much, they’re not used to drink and they both felt a bit tipsy.

The cool air of the night helped them to sober up a bit. But there was another kind of drunkenness that wasn’t fading, and was the one caused by their closeness. Every time they bumped into the other and their skins touched, it was like a small electric spark, whenever their eyes met, a smile appeared on their faces followed by a blush that they didn’t even try to hide.

The idea of parting their ways once their reached the hotel made them both aching, which was ridiculous because they’ll meet again in a few hours to take the plane back to Italy.

Luca proposed to stay out a little more, on the pool terrace.

They were there, feet in the water, complete silence around them.

“Thank you, Luca.”

“What for?”

“For being there for me during the whole season, for pushing me to win the title, for sharing all my emotions with me. This is not just my title, is yours too.”

The butterflies in his stomach exploded and Luca couldn’t deny them anymore.

He’s tried, ever since their first podium together in Brno in August, but there was no way to make them disappear. In that moment, Luca realised his feelings for Pecco have exceeded the friendship limits to become something stronger. But he kept them locked inside, too scared to let them out, for various reasons.

He had a girlfriend he loved who was his best friend and has been his rock for ages, Pecco and him were working together and  these feelings could destroy the wonderful relationship they’ve always had, if Vale’s experience with Marc Marquez was something to learn from. Most of all, he was sure they were one sided, so completely useless.

“I’m sure you’d win even with another team-mate…”

Francesco placed his hand above Luca’s.

“Maybe… but I’m sure it would have never been the same as doing it with you.”

Their eyes locked and for a second it seemed like the world stopped spinning around them. Luca was afraid that if he blinked, Pecco would disappear and he couldn’t breathe because his heart was beating so fast that he could feel it in his throat.

Francesco’s eyes were shining when he leant closer, their lips only millimetres apart.

Then a security guard pointed his flashlight towards them stating they weren’t allowed to be there at that time of the night.

 

** SANTO DOMINGO – JANUARY 2019 **

 

The second time, they have drunk only water, so alcohol wasn’t an excuse…

Francesco’s birthday coincided with their penultimate day of holidays in Santo Domingo.

Instead of relaxing and celebrating his title, the Italian rider spent the month of December taking care of Luca who had a surgery on his shoulder.

He couldn’t help it, mostly because he knew how difficult it was for him to do nothing for the first two weeks… keeping Luca still was like a mission impossible, Marta, Valentino and him set up their shifts to stay with him and forced him not to use the shoulder more than necessary . When he finally was allowed to start his rehabilitation, Pecco was always on his side to help with the exercises.

It was a bit awkward at first, when they were alone.

What almost happened in Malaysia was still hanging above the two men but none of them had the courage to talk about it. So they tried to act as relaxed as possible and soon they were back in their usual ‘friendly’ way of acting, even if every touch seemed to burn their skin and Pecco couldn’t deny his heart always skept a beat when Luca’s piercing blue eyes met his.

He didn’t know how he managed to keep cool because the temptation of kissing Luca and confessing his feelings was really strong. To be honest, he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to handle this situation for long… and of course they’ve planned their holidays together…

Pecco really hoped that the presence of Marta and Domizia helped him to decrease the intensity of his feelings that have reached a very dangerous high level of strength like never before. He’s always thought he loved his girlfriend, she’s just perfect for him but nothing compares to the way he feels when he’s near Luca.

And that’s beyond scaring because the word ‘disaster’ is written in capital letters everywhere he turned. This can’t end well, he knows it.

The days in Santo Domingo were flowing by quietly, in the end, they made a very good group of friends and they were having a lot of fun. Until his birthday came and the two girls decided to set the boys free for the day, so that they could do some shopping.

Pecco and Luca decided to rent a scooter and explore the surrounding area of their resort. Of course they raced, they ate delicious local food in a restaurant at the side of the road, they swam and relaxed in secluded beaches…

Just the two of them.

“It’s been one of the greatest birthdays of my life!”

They were standing in front of Luca’s room door. The younger smiled and Pecco was so lost in that perfect face that he didn’t realised Luca has placed one hand on his shoulder until he felt his skin on fire there.

“I’m happy we celebrated it together.”

He took Lucas’s hand and intertwined their fingers to bring him one step closer. He felt bold, all of a sudden, and he wanted the only birthday present he wished for… but like the other time, when their lips were almost touching, the speaker called everyone to join the pool for ‘The Happy Hour game’ making them jump away.

 

** AUSTIN – APRIL 2019 **

 

The third time left them with too many questions that needed an answer.

Luca was happy for his race even if he wanted the top five. But considering how he was struggling with the bike, a 6th place was good enough to be satisfied. He still wasn’t used to the ‘new’ qualifying procedure they applied also to Moto 2 and Moto3, with a Q1 and a Q2, and the adjustment process to the new bike was slower than he thought.

The most difficult thing for him in this news season, though, was the fact of not having Francesco on the other side of the box. Nicolò was the one, amongst the boys of the Academy, that the befriended less and they weren’t so close to work as perfectly as he did with Pecco last year.

He missed him more than he was willing to admit to himself… it was silly because they still trained together and lived side by side every day but it seems like Pecco is more distant now that he’s in MotoGP. It happened with Franco too, but it was less stronger… maybe because Luca didn’t have feelings for him like he has for his former team-mate.

After celebrating Vale’s podium, he took a walk in the paddock hoping to meet Pecco alone, he wanted to congratulate with him for being in the top ten, which he knew was the other rider’s goal for the season.

“Hey! Are you happy with your ninth place?”

Pecco smiled so sweetly that the rest of the world disappeared around Luca.

How was it possible that something he witnesses every day, because Francesco smiles most of the time, made him feel so happy?

How can the other man’s close presence close affect him that much that he can’t think straight?

How can he pretend that he’s not melting every time Pecco looks at him, when his knees tremble?

It’s becoming harder every single day.

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure I’ll do it without the crashes of who was ahead, but yes, it’s a small step forward. And you?”

Luca smiled.

“It’s a good result, I’m improving at every race.”

“That’s what you wanted to do, right? I know being in the top five would be better but with all the changes they made and all the possible competitors, you have to take things the way they come.”

“Reaching MotoGP made you wiser?”

Pecco laughed and that sound was something Luca couldn’t get enough of.

“I’ve always been wise, I’m a Capricorn!”

They stayed silent for a moment, only looking at each other smiling. Luca wanted to kiss him more than the other two times, but they were in a still crowded paddock and it wasn’t safe. As if Pecco could read his mind, the other man took his hand and led him between two motorhomes, partly hidden from view.

Luca had his back against one of them, Francesco in front of him, one hand intertwined and the other tentatively caressing his other arm, making goose bumps explode with the touch.

“Luca…”

“Pecco…”

They closed their eyes, their lips touched but it was too light to even feel it because, of course, someone called for them.

Before realising Pecco was backing away from him, Luca heard him whispering “Not again, please…”

Balda appeared with a very amused face to pick them up and meet the others to plan the celebration for Andrea and Valentino’s podiums.

During all the rest of the afternoon and the evening, other questions raised into Luca’s mind.

Would they actually have kissed if Lorenzo didn’t interrupt them?

How would it feel?

The almost slight touch of their lips had been enough to set his whole body on fire…

Was Pecco thinking at the same things? Was he really returning his feelings?

From the way he acted before, he was reasonably sure the other man is in his same shoes.

That’s why he’s more and more convinced they should talk about it and sort things out together. Possibly with no one interrupting them this time.


	2. And finally, they actually kissed

** MUGELLO – JUNE 2019 **

 

Francesco knew, after Austin, that he had to talk with Luca about what was going on between them.

The first time might be considered an ‘accident’ due to the excitement of their celebration, but they’ve been close to kiss another two time and it wasn’t by chance.

Finding the courage to bare his heart in front of the man who’s become the most important person of his life wasn’t easy. He could ask for a good advice from his sister, from Vale, even from Domizia because she’s sensed something was off with him lately and he knew it would only be fair to let her know the truth. But talking with Luca was the first thing, he had to know if there was a chance for them to be together, before taking any other decision.

Obviously, every time he tried to have a moment for them to talk in private, something happened and during race weekends it was almost impossible.

So they reached Mugello stuck in the same dead track they’ve been in the last month and half.

There was something special about this place and this track, a unique atmosphere all around the circuit. Pecco felt like he could use the magic of the place to build the opportunity to finally sort things out with Luca. Maybe if one of them, or both, will have a good race, they could have their moment.

He watched Moto2 race with the other boys and when Luca took the chequered flag as second, he run outside. He wanted, no, needed to hug him because he knew how much the other rider hoped for a good race after the horrible one in Les Mans. He was so proud, so happy that he didn’t care if someone may found his exultation strange.

In the end, he did the same with all the other Academy boys in the past races, everyone knows they support each other and that they are friends, so there was nothing wrong with him hugging Luca.

Francesco wasn’t sure the other could hear him in the middle of the chaos before reaching Parc Fermé, but he couldn’t take the words in.

“You’ve been amazing!”

 

When it was his turn to race, the feeling was good but he crashed again, as Franco and Vale before him.

To say he was disappointed was an understatement.

He run to his motorhome to have a shower and he was ready to leave for the usual interviews when Luca appeared at his door. He let him in but didn’t have the time to say a word because the younger hug him.

It wasn’t one of their many hugs, there was something different, also in the way they were perfectly fitting together. Luca had one hand in Pecco’s curls and the other around his back, the MotoGP rider could feel his breath on his neck and the scent of Luca’s shampoo was driving him crazy.

Pecco hid his head in the crook of the other’s neck while his arms were circling his waist. He sighed deeply.

“I’m so sorry, you were doing great!”

“It’s the third time in a row… that’s a bit too much even for my optimism… I wanted to make you proud of me like you did with your race.”

“I don’t need a podium to be proud of you. I perfectly know how talented you are, I’ve spent last year trying to learn everything I could from you. It’s a matter of time. Don’t give up, Pecco. I’m sure you’ll have the chance to show who you are soon.”

Francesco laughed.

“Who’s the wise man now?”

Luca laughed too.

“I’ve learnt from the best.”

Neither of them wanted to break the embrace, it was too comfortable, like that was exactly their place in the world.

The MotoGP rider raised his head and straightened a little, to be able to look at Luca whose eyes were two pools of clear water, drowning him in completely. He moved one hand up to hold the other’s neck and brought him close.

It was like an explosion. Better than in any possible dream they both have had since the first time they’ve been close to kiss. Everything came natural, their lips parted so that their tongues could meet and taste the other while their bodies were so close not a piece of paper could pass between them.

And this time, no one dared to disturb them.

The kiss lasted for an indefinite time. When they stopped, they were both smiling.

“That’s incredible, we haven’t been interrupted. It’s a dream?”

“Better than a dream… but now we need to talk about this.”

 

**BARCELONA – JUNE 2019**

 

P13. Both Luca and Pecco will start from the grid in 13th position. Not what they wished for but luckily they’ve been able to have a free evening to spend together with a pic-nic on the beach in the southern part of the city.

After the kiss in Mugello, they talked, confessing their feeling but without giving a name to them even if both were already sure it was love. They agreed they should talk with their girlfriends before starting anything ‘official’ between them, they have always been faithful and they both couldn’t stand the idea of having a secret relationship on the back of Marta and Domizia.

“I talked with Marta before leaving.”

“How did it go?”

“Better than I thought, she already knew… at least, she has suspected something for a while now. She said it was clear from the way I looked at you and how I became nervous whenever you’re around me.”

“It’s good.”

“Yeah… I’m not surprised, we are best friends before anything else, she knows me and when I told her I wanted to give us a try, she said that if there’s someone able to make me happy it’s you.”

“So no screams, no glasses smashed on the wall, no cries?”

Luca chuckled and shook his head.

“Friends like before. And you? Did you talk with Domizia?”

“Yes. She cried but like Marta she knew there was something going on between us. It must be the famous feminine sixth sense… anyway, she says we’re cute together and that she’ll support us.”

“We’ve been lucky.”

“Indeed.”

They both released a relieved sigh. Then Pecco moved to get closer and framed Luca’s face in his hands.

“I’m lucky to have you, Luca.”

“That makes two of us.”

They smiled and they kissed, the first proper kiss after almost two weeks and it was magical.

Maybe because of the romantic atmosphere of the beach at sunset, maybe because of the sound of the waves on the shores or because they were finally free, but that kiss was clearly proving them they made the right choice.

From now on, they won’t allow anyone to interrupt their dream of love, no security guards, no speakers, no annoying friends.

It will be only Luca and Francesco and their well deserved world of loving kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!


End file.
